


It was all Gabriel's fault

by MTex, tatch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Mcsombra, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTex/pseuds/MTex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatch/pseuds/tatch
Summary: No, really, if he hadn't asked Sombra to make that offer to McCree...Things would have gone differently. (Or would they have?)





	It was all Gabriel's fault

**Author's Note:**

> Tatch and I have been doing a McSombra Role-Play for a little time now, and since McSombra week was coming up, we decided to share our RP with you! We hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoy writing it. If this gets good feedback, I will continue to add chapters as we continue our RP, and perhaps I will convert some more RP's from other ships over here. 
> 
> In this Role-Play, Tatch is Sombra's muse and I am Jesse's.
> 
> Enjoy!

**[Sombra]**

Sombra had been sitting in her quarters, legs crossed in her computer chair in front of her many computer monitors, doing what she does best. Just as she reached her hand into a bag of Doritos, her com dinged. "Oh dios mío, can't a girl catch a break..." Opening the text, she saw it was from Gabriel. What did he want?

 

_HEY KID, I NEED A FAVOR FROM YOU. CAN YOU COME BY MY SAFE-HOUSE TOMORROW?_

 

She quickly typed back a message.

 

DEPENDS ON THE FAVOR :P

 

Gabe responded quicker than she thought he would.

 

_SOMBRA, I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES. I'LL PAY YOU TO DO IT._

 

She sighed and typed back.

 

OK, FINE. SEE YOU TOMORROW.

 

The next day rolled around and she did as she promised and made her way over to Gabriel’s safe house.

 _“_ I need you to look into someone for me, maybe go see him and see what he's up to these days. Don't tell him I sent you...” Gabe sighed heavily behind his mask. He was in a hoodie and sweatpants, the mask just made him look silly but not even she knew what he looked like since he became Reaper. All she had were pictures of him before Overwatch crashed and burned.

 

"Okay..." This all seemed awkwardly weird, but if it was gonna get her money, why not?

 

“His name is Jesse McCree. He is currently with the Overwatch recall group. I'd like you to offer him a job as a mercenary through Talon, like myself, and see if you can...use your manipulative ways to get him to take it…”

 

Jesse McCree...shit. Little did Gabe know that Jesse had already been falling away from Overwatch and working as a bounty hunter on the side. She happened to meet him at a bar in Castillo some months back and had gotten to know him. In fact, she had already been working with him on some of his side missions as his main hacker. She too needed some side cash, because God knows Talon didn't pay much. They basically had her on a tight leash.

 

"Uh, yeah okay… I guess. I'll see what I can do..." She decided to try and play it cool for now.

 

“Thanks, kid. I appreciate it.”

 

"No problemo, Gabbo..." She made her way into his kitchen, snagging an energy drink from his fridge. "Later." And she walked out.

As Sombra made her way back to her quarters she texted Jesse, asking if they could meet up again somewhere. Right now, she wouldn't tell him why. She already knew what Jesse meant to Gabe from digging into Gabe's personal business, but Jesse had no idea Gabe was even still alive...

 

HEY JESS, IT'S SOMBRA. WANNA MEET UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK? MAYBE HAVE SOME DRINKS?

 

**[Jesse]**

The day Jesse received the Overwatch recall, he could almost sense commander Reyes rolling over in his grave. This wasn't right. Ain't nothing about it was. After the tragic explosion, Jesse spent most of his nights trying to drink all the sad memories away. He lived in constant regret for turning his back on the only man he ever knew as a father. Things just got so intense in those last days before the accident. Gabe was making all kinds of fucked up decisions and Morrison was fighting with him about it and Jesse just had enough. What Blackwatch was getting themselves into was dirtier than the dirty. And Jesse knew how to play dirty, so that was saying a lot in his case. He just already had enough trouble in his past. He didn't want nothing to do with more bad reputations, but so much for that. Overwatch had the biggest reputation in the world at this point and now they were doing a recall? What kind of fucked up shit was this? He refused to answer, chugging back another bottle of whisky.

 

Eventually they'd found him and begged him to come back. Nothing like being obligated… but how could he pass up the sweet face and bright blue eyes of Angela Ziegler, and Lena practically tugged his good arm off. And Genji… well, it was good to see the man. They had become practically brother’s back in the Blackwatch days after his own real brother tried to mutilate him. He looked a lot different now. He was in full body armor that covered him head to toe. “I take it ya like the color green?” Jesse chuckled and patted the ninja on the back.

Just as he thought, being back apart of Overwatch was difficult without the commander by his side, barking orders and slappin' him upside the head. Even though it was a whole different watchpoint, it still felt just as empty. After a while, he just needed to get out, do something else. So he started some bounty hunting on the side. It earned him cash and he happened to make a new friend. Shit, if Overwatch folks found out he was lolligaggin’ around with the little Spanish hacker from Talon, they'd be livid. She actually wasn't so bad. She'd even have drinks with him after their missions. She enjoyed getting out of her quarters just as much as he enjoyed getting out of his. Her hacking skills were phenomenal and very much helpful during his hunts. That girl could take out street cameras by the dozen, faster than he could say ‘high noon.’ Sharing his earnings with her was nothing. She was well worth the pay.

 

Speak of the devil... He looked down at his phone and smiled.

 

HEY THERE, LITTLE LADY, SURE THING. I JUST GOT SOME WORK TO FINISH UP HERE IN GIBRALTER. I'LL CATCH A TRANSPORT TO YA ON THURSDAY. SOUND GOOD?

 

**[Sombra]**

_PERFECT. SEE YOU THEN, COWBOY._

 

The rest of the week went by quietly. Work was work and boring. Gabe was giving her looks. She was fast and technically she'd already got in contact with Jesse, but he didn't know that. She shrugged it off and focused on hacking the next three levels beyond where they currently were, locking the guards in their rooms while she was at it. _Heh, that's what you get when you think 'that's good enough' about system security. Dumbasses._

 

Thursday finally came by and she informed the old man that she was on her way to get in contact with Jesse McCree. There was this sense of relief coming off of him as he nodded. She left with the transporter she was “borrowing” to conduct her own business. Legs propped and crossed on the dashboard, she had a look at stuff left and right. Flight would take some time. Better use her time wisely.

 

She kept a feed open around Gibraltar, just in case, keeping an eye on Jess, but more importantly, on the Overwatch agents, in case one of them decided to follow Jesse. Then Lucio decided to stream some live music and her attention diverted mostly to that. They might be enemies on the battlefield but she liked his music anyway.  
****

**[Jesse]**

Thursday finally came around and thank the lucky stars for that. Jesse could really use a drink or two, or ten. The week was just so...aggravating. Having to be cooped up inside the watchpoint, going to nonsense meetings and dealing with sassy tin cans was a headache in itself. Not to mention he got a nice black eye from getting whopped in the face by the new Bastion unite. Why were they signing on omnics again? He couldn't help but look at his mechanical arm and remember back to the Omnic Crisis when he lost his arm. Memories of Gabe worrying over him flooded his mind. No matter how many years went by, the loss never got easier.

He signed himself out as he usually did, no questions asked. Everyone mostly assumed he was just going to get wasted for the weekend. Well, they weren't wrong, but the more and more he checked out, the more someone would get suspicious and want to look into it. He needed to be careful. Luckily his new hacker girl had his back covered, keeping an eye on him when he left the base.

Why not just drop out of Overwatch? The thought constantly came to mind. Maybe the only thing holding him back was the fact he didn't want to disappoint his friends, but were they truly friends if they didn't understand he just couldn't live this life anymore? Overwatch was just becoming an even bigger joke. He knew they all just wanted to make the world a better place but...the world was just beyond saving at this point.  
  
He was nearly almost in his forties. Okay thirty-seven, but close enough. He felt like so much time had been wasted. Always lost in depression. He wanted to find something that made him happy, made his life worth living before time ran out.

Recent trips to Castillo were actually fun and relaxing, and he looked forward to going again. Reaching his transport, he got set out on the few hour journey, sipping off some whisky he held in a flask. Since he wasn't going on a job or a bounty hunt, he refrained from dressing in full gear, and decided on casual attire. Jeans, a hunter-green button up-short sleeve shirt, his serape of course, and couldn't go without his hat and boots. He settled for an old pair of black boots with spurs on the heels. He packed a small duffel bag for the weekend, hoping maybe Sombra would let him crash in her hideout. If not, he always had the transport to sleep in.  
  
Finally arriving, he left the transport in the outskirts and made his way into the cute little town of Castillo, walking into the local bar where he always met the little, purple Spanish girl in. As the doors open, the sound of his spurs could be heard, clanking with each step. Spotting her already seated off in the corner, he tipped his hat to her with a small smirk playing on his lips and made his way over, sitting down in the stool next to her.

"Thanks for the invite. Couldn't had come at a better time..." He smiled softly toward her and lifted his hand to the bar tender, catching his attention and ordered himself a tall glass of whisky, then looked over to Sombra. "You want a rumchata, same as last time?" Remembering stuff ladies liked wasn't his thing, but remembering the liquor they drank seemed easy enough.

 

**[Sombra]**

Sombra had made a quick detour by her hideout to drop off her things and change clothes before heading to the bar they always met in. A comfortable sweater with shorts that barely peeked out from underneath it, long colorful leggings and ankle boots. She wanted to both be and appear comfortable. They weren't here for work, so there was no need to be suited up or remind Jess of work and everything it entailed. (Overwatch, Talon, and the fact that they were supposed to be enemies on the battlefield.) She wanted him relaxed and open, not just so that she could gauge his reactions more easily, but also because, well, he was funnier to be around when he wasn't all tense and serious.  
  
She had time to order something to eat and to sit in her usual spot, but not to receive it when a jingling sound rang near the entrance. Sombra giggled under her breath as Jesse entered. Spurs on the heels as usual. Green looked good on him. The shirt hugged him nicely..but the damn serape hid his shoulders as always. _Shame._  
  
"I'm always right on time." She teased as she nodded in approval for the rumchata. She waited until both their drinks arrived and raised her glass. "To another day out of base?" She offered in way of a toast. It applied to both of them and remained vague enough. After a first sip, she hummed. "How's you, Jess?" She spoke in her usual playful tone.  
  
**[Jesse]**

Jesse smirked to her toast, but happily clinked their glasses together and downed the whisky like it was water. "Hmm? Oh..." He got lost in thought for a moment. "I'm alright, I reckon… Just tryin' to live one day at a time… Gettin' a little tired of being around that base, though, that's for sure." He shrugged, and looked down at his empty glass, swirling his index finger around the rim. "What about you, miss colorful? Get into any mischief lately?" He smiled over to her, reaching his free hand up to scratch the side of his face. His beard was getting long and itchin'. He reckoned it was time to shave soon, but, eh...  
  
Sombra was sure a sight to see in her colorful stockings. They suited her personality to a T. He hadn't realized his eyes were on her legs until she cleared her throat, which brought his attention back up to her purple contacted eyes. He quietly wondered what her actual eyes looked like. He bet they were a beautiful chestnut brown that complimented against her beautifully tanned skin. He was quickly distracted from his thoughts again when her food was set down in front of her. He reached over and quickly snagged one of her fries and shoved it in his mouth, chewing with a small grin on his lips. He knew it wasn't polite to pick off someone else's food, but Sombra was a cool gal. He wasn't much hungry anyway, it had only just looked good.  
  
After flagging down the bartender again to refill his glass, he looked back over to his little gal-pal. "Mind if I crash at your place tonight?"

 

**[Sombra]**

She chuckled, letting her eyes close halfway in amusement. "When am I not?" She smirked playfully.  
  
But Jesse seemed distracted tonight, she noticed as she dug into her plate. Eyes darting, lingering in… places, expression thoughtful. Sombra wasn't sure what was going on with him but he seemed... off. Trust both Reyes and McCree to get contemplative and sad at the same time. She should have just butted their heads together and then locked them up until they discussed their issues. _Men._  
  
The question, however, came as a surprise. "I don't mind, as long as you can keep those big feet of yours out of my cables." She would have threatened anyone else. No, actually, she wouldn't have let anyone else in. Except Gabe, of course. And maybe Amélie… Under supervision. Very close supervision. Sombra poked Jesse's shoulder lightly, feeling muscle she couldn't see. _Nice._ "Think you can do that, amigo?"

 

 **[Jesse]**  
Jesse chuckled, smiling like an idiot before taking a short sip of his whisky. "I'll do my best, little lady."  
  
Still in his right mind, he began to think about this meeting. Usually she wasn't one to ask him out. It was always the other way around. Either she had something up her sleeve or she was starting to get a crush on him. Being the big headed man that he was, he presumed it to be the second option. "So, any particular reason you wanted me to come hang with ‘ya?" He glanced over to her, the brim of his hat casting a shadow over his face. His shoulders hunched over a bit as he kept his elbows propped up on the bar, his hands cupping either side of his whisky glass.

 

**[Sombra]**

She put her hand over her heart in a mock-offended gesture, "Can't I just want to enjoy the pleasure of your company?" Then grinned, eyes twinkling. She stuffed her mouth with food, waiting for his reaction before casually adding. "I do have a reason. But it can wait." She pointed her fork at him. "I got my hands on that Wild Wild West thing you told me about, and I'm not watching that kind of stuff without your pretty ass. So get ready amigo, we're marathoning." She seemed thoughtful for a second. "Is it normal there's a movie and a series?"

 

 **[Jesse]**  
Jesse smirked at her reaction and stole another one of her fries. "Uh-huh..." He hummed sarcastically. Of course, there was a reason, but he respected that it needed to wait. They would talk later back at her place.

She did what, now? She actually got them? His cheeks suddenly felt hot. She was so stinkin' cute and would surely be the death of him if he wasn't careful. "Alright, darlin'." He chuckled quietly, shaking his head, and took another sip of his whisky. "Well, the TV series was made way back in the 1960's, and the movie was made in 2000, which in my opinion, wasn't the greatest. The tv series was a way better depiction of Western style and it's a lot funnier too. I reckon the movie is also funny, but I’m more a fan of the older styles." He winked in her direction and then signalled the bar tender to pour him another refill. "I'm surprised y’re interested in this stuff. Are you just tryin' to impress me or somethin'? ‘Cus, it's workin'." He laughed again.

**[Sombra]**

Sombra raised a brow his way. "You're the one who said something about no-one understanding your cowboy references. Which kind of makes sense, you know, if you're basing your jokes on century old long forgotten series." She hunted down the last bits of food in her plate before slowly looking him up and down, gaze appreciative, brow still raised, slowly munching. "You keep up the drinking and you're the only one who's gonna be impressed tonight, Jess." The sentence was chiding but the tone was playful, more of an amused poke at his ego than an actual disapproval. She paid for the food and drinks before slowly sipping hers, clapping her tongue and closing her eyes. It's not like she had many chances to drink while at Talon (despite Gabe's somehow always full tequila stash) or on jobs.  
  
**[Jesse]**

Jesse laughed. "Well, I reckon you're right, but that ain't stoppin' me from being me." He tipped his hat with wink and then finished off his drink. "Calm your purple panties, little miss. I ain't drinkin' no more." He tipped his glass over to signal he was done and then swiped a hand over his mouth to wipe away the bits of whisky that dripped into his beard.

 

"Now, come on. Ain't no lady supposed to be payin' for nothin'.” He pulled money out of his pocket, all crinkled up and began to pull the bills apart, straightening them out. He then folded them properly and tucked them inside her sweater pocket. "Don't even think about tryin' to give that back, ya here?" He took off his hat and then placed it on top of her head while she still worked on finishing off her drink. "You look tired, princess. You sure y're up for watchin' movies?" He brushed his rough thumb over her smooth chin. She looked beautiful like this, tired and relaxed. "I'mma go out and have me a smoke."

He left his hat on her head and headed out of the bar and lit up his cigar, taking back a long drag of some much needed tobacco. He let out a breath of smoke into the cool evening air, and looked up to the stars. It sure was a beautiful night. He didn't usually take much time to admire nature like this.

 

**[Sombra]**

Trust Jesse McCree to vanish the one time in his life he managed to be smooth as hell and miss the light blush on Sombra’s face, or the way she blinked after him. She hid said blush by tipping the hat lower so it would hide her face more. “ _Estúpido_.” She muttered, staring at her empty plate as she composed herself.

Sombra flagged the bartender down and bought a bottle of homemade sangria with the money Jess had given her. She might not be the richest at the moment, but she wasn’t broke either. And he wasn’t there to complain anyway. Or try to pay. Again. Dios.  
  
  
She nodded to the bartender, grabbed the bottle and headed outside, hat still on her head. “You done, Jess?”

 

**[Jesse]**

Jesse had just let out another puff of smoke when Sombra came out. He looked down at the short, pretty little miss in his hat. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Just about..." He took another drag of his cigar while reaching for the bottle she held in her hand. "Sangria, huh?" He winked and released the bottle. Well, at least she used the money instead of trying to give it back to him.  
  
After one final puff, Jesse threw the cigar to the ground and crushed it beneath his boot, snuffing out the smoke into the gravel. "Lead the way, little lady." He brushed a hand through his messy hair. He decided to let her continue wearing the hat. She was so stinkin' cute in it, anyhow.

 

**[Sombra]**

How was Jess looking so much more handsome _without_ his stupid hat? Because, he really, really did. Especially in this low light. She raised a brow at his comment. "Little. Do I need to kick your butt again to remind you that size is not what matters most? _Vaquero_ ?" She smirked at the end of her sentence, though and turned heels to head to her hideout.  
  
Lighting the place up was a matter of flipping a switch. A big switch, but still just a switch. Her computers wouldn't turn on that easily though. Not that it mattered. She had no intention of turning them on, as the holoscreen she used to project would be more than enough. "Mind the cables." She added distractedly, as she flopped in her couch and started to work on making a playlist for the movie night she had absolutely planned.

 

**[Jesse]**

Jesse put his hands up like he was under arrest, a chuckle rumbling deep in his throat. "Woah, there. Calm your litt-" He had to catch himself. It was so hard not to call her little! "...booty." She was already heading off. Her cute little legs walking in such a fast pace. He couldn't help but grin from behind her as his long legs kept up without any trouble. "Slow down there, squirt. This ain't no marathon."  
  
They reached her hideout in a matter of minutes. He shoved his hands in his pockets as she flipped on the lighting and headed in. He remained in the doorway, leaning against the frame until she got completely settled. For some reason, watching her prance around in his hat just made his heart swell. Once she settled in on the couch, he made a dramatic step over her cables to ensure her that he wasn't going to trip over them. "You know, darlin', I ain't much the clumsy type." He chuckled and plopped down on the couch beside her, though the couch seemed to protest under his weight as it creaked loudly. "Well, damn." He blinked, looking around, making sure it wasn't going to collapse. "Either I'm gettin' fat, or you need to get yer'self some new furniture... I'm thinkin' more the second thing... Don't 'cha think the bed would be more comfortable?" He lifted his hand into her hair, and began to gently wrap a strand around his index finger, his eyes watching her carefully for any warning that she didn't like him touching her this way

 

**[Sombra]**

Sombra looked up from her 'task' when the couch creaked ominously. "I don't know, Jess, you do seem chubbier than the last time I've seen you. Been stealing someone's peanut butter maybe?" He seemed so worried. She chuckled, returning to her screens, only to look up again because there was a hand in her hair. Well, not in her hair really. But, yes, right there. Metal and her purple strands wrapped around one another. The image was pretty. The image it conjured into her mind was downright gorgeous, though, and she could feel her leftover smirk widen in a satisfied manner. She rested her head in her hand, eyes filled with amusement and _something else_ and purred. "My, my, Jesse, isn't that a bit straight forward. The bed, really?"

 

**[Jesse]**

Jesse blinked. "Chubbier?" He looked down at his pooch of a stomach, and patted it with his free hand. "This ain't nothin' but a beer belly... well, whisky belly in my case." He chuckled a bit nervously.  
  
She didn't seem much bothered by him playing with her hair. He was careful not to get it tangled around the metal too tightly, but then he came to a hault with her next accusations. "What? N-no, I ain't tryin'ta..." He cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks become heated as he began to blush. He definitely didn't mean for them to move to the bed for... other activities. He just meant to be more comfortable for movie watching. Ah, hell. "I-I just meant for watching movies, baby-yyy-I mean, darlin'." Shit, fuck, damn. He was talking too much. He needed to shut his trap. It was clear he had feelings for her, but he wasn't intending on getting her in bed just yet. He had more manners and respect than that. "Couch is good... the couch is good." He cleared his throat again and wiped a hand down his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like... nevermind." He shook his head and stood up from the couch as it creaked again, relieved to have his weight gone. "How 'bout that sangria? Where ya keep 'yer glasses, pretty lady?" Time for a change in subject…

 

**[Sombra]**

She snickered as he patted himself but had trouble containing her giggles, then laughter when he blushed and tried to explain himself. It was somewhat adorable. _He_ was somewhat adorable. "Backroom, cupboards." She pointed to the closed door.  
  
While he busied himself looking for glasses, Sombra relocated to the bed. It was _of course_ more comfortable. She took her shoes off and sat, waiting for Jesse. When he reappeared, she made a _come here,_ hooking motion with her finger, a still widely amused glint in her eyes. "Come be my pillow, cowboy. I'm sure _you're_ more comfortable than any of the cushions."

 

**[Jesse]**

Jesse found the glasses with Sombra's directions and pulled two down from the cupboard. It took some time, and a few opened drawers for him to find the corkscrew, though. His mind kept thinking about what just happened between them. _I'm such an idiot._ He continued to think to himself.  
  
Once the sangria was open, he poured a decent amount into both glasses and made his way back out into her living space. His eyes widened, seeing that she'd moved to the bed. He swallowed back dry air as she motioned for him to join her. _Damn, why does she have to be so irresistibly sexy?_  He made the few remaining steps forward, surprisingly still mindful of her cords on the floor. At this rate, he expected to trip out of pure distraction.  
  
He set the two glasses down on her bedside table and quickly shoved off his boots, then crawled into the bed. He'd be her pillow any day. "When you want a sip of your drink, darlin', just let me know and I'll grab it for ya." Beings that he was closest to the table. He got himself situated in a way so she could easily lay her head on him. He found himself slightly worried that he might smell bad or something, but he definitely showered this morning and put on some of his best cologne. It shouldn't be a problem... "Is this alright for you? Do you need me to move in a different position?" He honestly didn't care about his own comfort. He just wanted to please the lady.

 

**[Sombra]**

Sombra settled against Jess, shifting a bit to get comfortable, then patted his head before letting her fingers trail in his hair. "You're alright." She pulled her legs against her chest and started the series. Since it was older, it made sense to start by those, right? As the series went on, she got the sense that it was a lot like Jesse. Dorky and adorable, sometimes goofy, and sometimes deep in emotion and sense.  
  
Maybe it was mostly because of that, but she kind of liked the old thing. (And she wasn't talking about Jess) Eventually, she fell asleep, resting against her sometimes stupid cowboy, happy dreams dancing around on horses in her sleep.

 

**[Jesse]**

Jesse was expecting her to lay in his lap, or on his stomach, or something, but honestly this was much sweeter. Seeing her curled up beside him was adorable. He closed his eyes for a moment, as she began to play with his hair. It was soothing, and made his heart swell. As she started the series, he opened his eyes again, and made a soft smile down at her, then quickly removed the hat from her head and tossed it to the end of the bed so he could properly smooch the top of her head. He then wrapped an arm around her, his hand occasionally rubbing up and down her arm to keep her warm.

He knew the series very well, much like the back of his own hand. He used to watch these on constant repeat in his younger years. It was better now, though, with Sombra by his side. He wasn't quite sure what got him so wildly attracted to this woman, but he surely wasn't complaining. He took a few sips of his drink here and there, as her drink remained untouched. By the time he looked down to check on her, she was fast asleep. He chewed his lower lip, debating on what he should do. Carefully, and quietly, he reached for the projection and shut it off. The room became pitch black, since the lights were already shut off for proper movie viewing.

 

He moved as gently and slowly as he could, shifting so he could lay her down. Since they were sitting on top of her covers, he didn't want to risk waking her up to tuck her in, so he decided to take off his serape and draped it over her body. Once his eyes became adjusted to the darkness, he spotted a teddybear in the corner. He picked it up and placed it in her arms, giving her something to hold onto. With one final smooch to her head, he tip-toed his way over to the couch and carefully sat down, trying not to let it creak. Sleeping in the bed with the lady wouldn't be gentleman-like, especially since he didn't have her permission. For now, this would do. Soon his exhaustion and perhaps the alcohol got the best of him and he was soon drifting off to sleep.

  
  


 


End file.
